


Christmas on Darillium

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Singing Towers of Darillium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The Doctor, River and the children celebrate Christmas and preparing for  Jennifer's wedding.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/River Song





	1. Planning the day

It was a normal night on Darillium but in one house there were preparations for the upcoming wedding. Inside the house, Jennifer was walking around the living room breaking in her shoes with a work colleague to her mother stood next to her.

'You just have to keeping breaking them in.' She said as Jennifer looked at her. 

'I have been breaking them in for five days.' Jennifer said looking at her. 'Can I go barefoot?' 

'No, absolutely not.' River said looking up from marking papers on her laptop. 'You need to look perfect as a future Queen.' Jennifer stood up before walking out of the room to her bedroom that overlooks the singing towers as she felt someone put their arms around her as she noticed Dominic there. 

'I just came to check for cold feet.' He said as Jennifer looked at him. 

'No problem here.' She said as she sat on her balcony with him looking at the moon listening to the towers singing. The sounds of voices called out to him as two boys called out to him. 'What is going on?' 

'I am late for my stag party.' He said as Laz came over to him as Dominic stroked his head. 'See you tomorrow beauty and you boy.' Jennifer watched him go before going downstairs to join her parents and brother for dinner. River was sat at the table with Twelve at the head. 

'Big day tomorrow.' He said looking at Jennifer who was looking at him. 'Are we all prepared for the day?' 

'Ready.' Jennifer said as Nardole brought in the food into the dining room before walking out again to the kitchen. Laz was back in human form joining them at the table. Jennifer took a sip of her wine before standing up from the table. 'I am going to get an early night.' 

'Ok, darling.' River said as Jennifer walked upstairs to her room before getting changed for bed before slipping into the duvet and settled down to sleep.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and Dominic get married by the Singing Towers in front of every one in attendance.

'Good morning.' Twelve said coming into Jennifer's bedroom with a cup of tea as Jennifer sat up in bed, her curls messy from sleep. 'Breakfast will be on the table in five minutes.' He said before walking out of her room. Jennifer got out of bed before heading downstairs to see her parents waiting for her.

'Morning darling.' River said looking at Jennifer who came to take her place at the table. 'Sleep well?' 

'Yes, thanks.' Jennifer said just as Nardole brought the breakfast to the table. Once cleared away Jennifer went up to change as River's friends went with her to get ready. River had gone on ahead with Queen Rivina who had come from Gallifrey to Darillium for the wedding. 

The towers were decorated in a white and blue decoration to match Jennifer's wedding dress as she came walking in on her dad's arm before joining Dominic at the front near the towers as every one watched the wedding as Jennifer and Dominic walked down the aisle back to the palace for the wedding breakfast. The food was brought out to them to enjoy as they watched the stars go by before going off to celebrate their future together.


End file.
